Commercially-available thick cables generally contain a plurality of thin wires, which are compactly wrapped up and separated from each other with a thin layer of insulation skin. If the partial insulation skin is damaged due to inattention during use, the whole wire may have a problem and even burn out. In order to avoid above problems, there is a need to wrap these thinner wires with a layer of protective films when fabricating such wires. This protective film is usually insulating film, this protective film has a large coil diameter when it is finally wound during production, which brings inconvenience to production, and meanwhile there is a need to equip a tape inverter, for handling the protective film coils which may have a bad winding formation or parallel rewinding of the protective film coils into portable forms.